


Falling But Not Alone

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: Kaylie didn’t even really know where she was, the castle was that big.Rich fancy fuckers with their castle and their not-deadness.“I take it that you’re Kaylie.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so on Life is No Cabaret someone asked for more cassie/kaylie chapters and that put me in a REAL BAD cassie/kaylie mood, and I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they were _both_ in Whitestone at the _same time_ after Scanlan's resurrections. Granted, I didn't rewatch the episode for this, but I still wrote it.
> 
> and as I was writing this i realised that this is YET another f/f rarepair that I stand by _real_ hard and I have no intention of ever letting that stop me
> 
> title is from Make Them Gold by CHVRCHES

“You asked for me, brother.”

Cassandra stood in the doorway to Scanlan’s room, watching her brother tie small plaits into the Gnome’s hair. He looked happier than he had in a long time. In fact, he looked so happy, Cassandra could help but smile at the small stains on his shirt and at the knowledge that the kitchen staff had just had to scramble together all the pudding in the castle.

“Yes, of course.” Percy said, detaching himself from his ‘work’ and walking towards the door. Cassandra quickly tried to mold her face into an impassive look, but Percy saw right through it. “I hope my request didn’t wake you.”

“Rest assured, I hardly sleep the first night Vox Machina returns.” Cassandra said, a small smile on her face. “Not with all the excitement you bring back.”

“Well, be that as it may,” Percy absently rubbed the back of his neck, “I just wanted to make you aware of a guest for a while.”

“I thought I saw a new face wandering the castle.” Cassandra teased, just to see the look of panic flitter over Percy’s face before he realised that he was being had.

“Kaylie - Scanlan’s daughter - was brought here by Vex to aid Scanlan’s resurrection ritual, and she will be staying here at least until Scanlan wakes.” Percy continued, as if Cassandra hadn’t spoken.

“If I see her, I will be sure to let her know she has free-roam of the castle. That is, providing you trust her.” The implicit question did not go unnoticed.

“She is Scanlan’s daughter and a guest of Whitestone.” Percy replied. The implicit answer was not ignored.

“Of course. Goodnight, both of you.” Cassandra said, nodding towards Pike. “I hope you get some sleep.”

“Goodnight, Cassie,” Percy said, gently pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. “ _Try_ to get some sleep. I promise: no more excitement.”

Cassandra’s eyes glanced around the room. From the Gnome in the nightgown to the stains on the wall.

“I think there’s already plenty of excitement when Vox Machina comes back to the city. Sleep well, Percival.” Cassandra was smiling as she left, leaving Percy to _whatever_ it was that had him almost giddy.

 

Kaylie didn’t even really know where she was, the castle was _that big_.

Rich fancy fuckers with their castle and their not-deadness.

Bastards, the lot of them.

Kaylie took another sip.

She’d found the wine somewhere and immediately claimed it as her own. No one had thought to question her. Or they had thought about it and decided against it.

Either way, no one fucked with her as she sat in some corridor in this shitty castle and drank her way through the bottle.

“I take it that you’re Kaylie.”

Kaylie looked up at the voice.

A human girl, maybe around her age, was stood looking down at her. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she wore white gloves _like a proper lady_. She had her hair pinned up in a way that Kaylie never could perfect when she was younger and now never needed to bother with. There was a streak of white running through it.

The dress was immaculate and probably cost more than everything Kaylie had ever owned. And it looked very nice on her.  

The girl moved forwards a step, still slightly hesitant.

“Scanlan’s daughter? I don’t believe we’ve formally met.” The girl said, walking over and crouching down next to Kaylie. “Cassandra Johanna Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo.” She extended a hand towards Kaylie.

Kaylie thought about slapping the hand away. About shouting and swearing at this _Cassandra_ until she left her alone like she wanted. About screaming and raging until she was left alone, like she wanted.

Instead, Kaylie reached out and shook the hand.

“May I sit with you for a moment?” Cassandra said.

“Knock yourself out.” Kaylie muttered, taking another sip of the wine. She watched Cassandra out of the corner of her eye as she shifted and knelt on the ground beside her.

They were both quiet for a moment. Kaylie suddenly held out the bottle.

“Want some?” Her words were very slightly beginning to slur.

“No. Thank you.” Cassandra said politely.

“Suit yourself.” Kaylie muttered, taking yet another swig. She rested the bottle on the ground  and fixed Cassandra with a curious look. “How’d you know who I am, anyway?”

“My brother, Percival, told me about the...circumstance of your arrival.” Cassandra admitted. “He told me that you were to be our guest for as long as you wished.”

“Huh. Nice of him.” Kaylie said.

“Well, you’re hardly the first person Vox Machina has brought back and accommodated.” Cassandra admitted. “This was where the refugees from Emon were taken.”

“Is that right?” Kaylie said, looking at Cassandra out of the corner of her eye. “And who runs this place, then?”

“Well, _I_ do, at least as long as Vox Machina is out there saving the world.” Cassandra said, surprised at the note of bitterness in her voice.

“You? You run this whole town?” Kaylie’s eyebrows were almost in her hair and Cassandra stifled her laugh.

“Yes, I do. Admittedly, I’m not entirely sure I know what I’m _doing_ at all times, but… As long as the people are fed and the town is free, then I cannot ask for much more.” Cassandra said. Kaylie reached out and Cassandra realised she had been rubbing at a few old scars on her arm.

“What’d you mean _‘the town is free’_?” Kaylie asked, frowning now. Cassandra leaned back slightly and Kaylie let her arm fall back to her lap.

“It’s… not _that_ important, Kaylie.” Cassandra dropped her hands to her lap and didn’t look at her for a moment. She took a deep breath and drew herself up again. “What _is_ important is that they’re all still alive, and that the Chroma Conclave is dead. We’re safe, again. The _world_ is safe, again.”

“Pretty words,” Kaylie murmured, scornful, “but the world’s never been safe, doll.”

“Maybe not.” Cassandra agreed. “Maybe it will never be _safe_ , in the traditional sense, but maybe it’s possible to rid it of the worst of the evil it harbours.”

They were quiet for a little while. Kaylie finished off the wine.

Somewhere down the corridor, a clock chimed.

“I completely understand if you don’t want to talk to me about it,” Cassandra began, sounding her age for once, “but may I ask why you’re _here_ , getting drunk in an abandoned hallway, instead of by your father’s side? I thought you came all this way for him?”

“I couldn’t stand to see the bastard like that for much longer.” Kaylie admitted, swirling the bottle as if she was hoping that it would spontaneously refill itself. “Bastard broke his promise, didn’t he? Wasn’t much good in the first place, really. He left me and my ma, then he came back and he broke his promise. _Fucker._ ”

Kaylie frowned at the look on Cassandra’s face. She gently reached out and touched Kaylie’s hand.

Kaylie kept looking at where the gloved hand touched hers.

“I understand what you’re going through-”

“Yeah _fucking_ right you do!” Kaylie accused, snatching her hand away and almost instantly regretting it when she saw the hurt flicker across Cassandra’s face. “You in your _fancy_ castle and _ruling_ the city! How do you know what I’m going through?!”

“Percy broke the same promise.” Cassandra’s voice was quiet. The air felt pressing. “A few years ago, my entire family was murdered, except for Percival and myself. A couple called Lord and Lady Briarwood murdered my family and took over Whitestone almost overnight. Percy and I were their prisoners, until we tried to escape. While we were running away, I was shot in the back multiple times with arrows. I fell. Percy kept running. I didn’t see him for five years.”

Kaylie didn’t say anything. She had nothing to say.

“Vox Machina were the ones who saved this town, and my brother came back to rescue me. And then the Chroma Conclave attacked, and Percy promised me every time he left that they would be fine, and that he would come back safe. Until he didn’t. And he came back dead, but didn’t tell me until he came back.” Cassandra turned and kept Kaylie’s gaze. “If you meet anyone else that knows your pain better, I would be happy to meet them.”

There was silence again, broken only by distance footsteps of guards patrolling elsewhere in the castle.

Kaylie gently reached out and took Cassandra’s hand.

“Sorry, about lashing out at you. You probably didn’t deserve it. I guess I’m still… _fuck,_  you know what I mean.” Kaylie couldn’t quite look Cassandra in the eye. She felt the grip on her hand tighten for a moment.

“In that case, you should not be getting drunk in an empty hallway, should you?” Cassandra said, standing up and gently taking Kaylie with her. “You have a room in the castle, if you wish to use it. Just down this corridor, up a flight of stairs and the third on the left. Scanlan’s room is four doors down from that. And if you wish, there is more wine in the kitchen, or a select few taverns open in the city below. Feel free to ask a guard to show you the way.”

Kaylie was stunned for a second. She didn’t drop Cassandra’s hand. Not just yet.

“I’m not complaining, but you’re awful nice considering we’ve just met.” Kaylie said, not quite distrusting. Cassandra laughed but quickly stopped herself. (Kaylie tried not to think too deeply about that laugh.)

“Goodnight, Kaylie. Sleep well.” Cassandra said. She gave a small curtsey and Kaylie tried to keep her face blank. It didn’t seem to work if the tiny smile on Cassandra’s face as she walked away was any indication.

Kaylie picked up the empty bottle and began walking.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~  
> _LET CASSANDRA AND KAYLIE MEET YOU COWARD MATT MERCER!! THEY WERE LITERALLY IN WHITESTONE AT THE S A M E T I M E AND DIDN'T MEET!!_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to drop by <3


End file.
